Déjame dormir con tu nombre
by ZoeyOkami
Summary: Frank Iero un estudiante de preparatoria, nos narra cómo fue que se enamoró de su nuevo maestro de música, Gerard Way. El amor prohibido de esta pareja los hará tener muchos problemas. Una historia Frerard My Chemical Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:** Confusión.

• Creo que fui mejorando en mi escritura, se me vinieron más ideas a la cabeza, el ver mucho yaoi y ese tipo de cosas es bueno ¿verdad? Aún no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá

• Recuerden que es un Frerard, léanlo bajo su propia voluntad y también le haré la vida imposible a Lyn-z, así que si son muy fans de ella, les dolerá un poco.

-

Mi nombre es Frank Iero, soy un estudiante de preparatoria, como todos, tengo metas por cumplir; una de ellas es aprender a tocar la guitarra, siempre ha sido mi sueño. Tengo calificaciones muy buenas, no es por presumir, pero destaco entre mis compañeros del salón de clases, hasta los de generación, aunque eso signifique que debo renunciar a las cosas que me apasionan, por ejemplo: La música. Siempre iba vestido "fuera de lo normal" o eso decían mis amigos, a mí me parecía que mi vestimenta y mis peinados eran de lo más normal, pero no quiero adentrarme mucho al tema de mi estilo, porque empezaré a molestarme. En fin, extrañamente mis amigos me insistían que entrara al taller de música, hasta decidí meterme, no sé cómo ni cuándo lo decidí, pero aquí empieza mi historia.

Mis clases normales habían terminado pero, como en todos los talleres de preparatoria, tenía que quedarme para poder ir al taller de música, eso me desagradó un poco ya que no tendría tiempo para estudiar y cosas por el estilo. Era mi primer día de aquellas clases, pero estúpidamente se me hizo tarde, corrí por los pasillos como pude, buscando el salón. Cuando lo vi, rápidamente acerqué mi mano a la perilla de la puerta y la abrí bruscamente, entrando sin pensarlo.

Dentro del salón de clases estaban todos los alumnos sentados, los cuales eran muy pocos, había muchísimo silencio y orden, y me sentí algo avergonzado, lo que provocó que mis mejillas comenzarán a tener un tono rojizo. El profesor, tenía una apariencia muy joven, la piel blanca como la nieve, vestía con una camisa y pantalón negro y una corbata roja, sus ojos eran de color verde aceituna, tenían un brillo especial, algo que podía cautivar a cualquiera que los viera. Estaba sentado en el escritorio, con una guitarra en brazos, me miró e hizo una expresión de cierto disgusto, se levantó, dejó delicadamente la guitarra encima del escritorio y dio unos pasos hasta acercarse lo suficiente a mí. Yo me quedé tieso, sinceramente no tenía ninguna excusa para haber entrado de esa forma tan salvaje, simplemente no pensé en lo que hacía, aunque bueno, ya sabía lo que me esperaba, un merecido regaño por parte de él.

-Después de que llegas tarde, ¿Tienes el descaro de entrar a mí clase de esta manera?- Me dijo con una voz muy enojada mientras me miraba fijamente. Yo no sabía ni que decirle, no tenía palabras, nada.

-Mire... profesor, yo...- Comencé a balbucear estúpidamente, pero a los pocos segundos fui interrumpido.

-Lo que menos me interesa es escuchar las excusas de un alumno irrespetuoso e impuntual como tú, sólo ve a sentarte-.

Tomé mi guitarra y fui a sentarme junto a mis otros compañeros que se aguantaban la risa al ver la escena de mi regaño, me sentía muy apenado, no podía creer que las cosas sucedieran así, todo pasó muy rápido, me sentí culpable por lo que hice, pero él no quiso escucharme, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya nos comenzábamos a llevar mal. De repente reaccioné, ya que estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, y escuché su voz de nuevo.

-Creo que tendré que presentarme otra vez, para todos aquellos irresponsables que llegaron tarde-. Era más que obvio que se refería a mí, yo era el único que había llegado tarde ese día. -Mi nombre es Gerard Way y como ya sabrán seré su maestro de música-.

Gerard Way, ese nombre retumbó en mi cabeza varias veces, muy bonito nombre ¿no creen?, aunque su carácter no le ayuda mucho. Y bueno, el profesor me regañaba por todo, siempre tenía los ojos encima de mí y me corregía, ya lo único que quería era que esa horrible clase terminara, sólo recibía burlas por parte de él y mis compañeros, fue una pesadilla. Cuando por fin terminó la clase, tomé mi guitarra y estaba a punto de salir del salón de clases, cuando escuché que el profesor me llamaba.

-Todos pueden retirarse, excepto tú-. Sentí como un escalofrío recorría toda mi espalda mientras me apuntaba, ya sabía el regaño que me esperaba, aún así me armé de valor y me acerque a él.

-¿Sí, profesor?-. Lo miré fijamente hacía arriba, ya que él es más alto que yo, pero me sorprendió al ver su actitud, sólo soltó una sonrisa y acarició mi cabeza juguetonamente.

-Disculpa si fui muy duro contigo, creo que debo mantener mi título de maestro regañón-. Me dijo, acompañado de una risa, su expresión había cambiado totalmente, al igual que el concepto que tenía de él. No era amargado, no era agrio, no era frío, no era nada de eso, en cambio era un hombre muy dulce, su cara reflejaba ternura y tenía una sonrisa inigualable, en ese momento me sentí feliz al ver que de verdad no me odiaba.

-No se preocupe, creo que sí tuve algo de culpa-.

-Sí, tienes razón, por lo tanto tendré que castigarte, así que mañana te quedarás una hora conmigo después de clases-. Yo asentí con la cabeza varias veces, sin poner ningún pero, ninguna excusa, no quería hacerlo enojar y que volviera a insultarme. Después de eso, tomé mi guitarra de nuevo y me dirigí a la puerta para poder salir de ahí.

Salí de la escuela y tomé el autobús, me senté en la esquina de atrás, mientras miraba la ventana y me hundía en mis pensamientos. Había sido un día muy raro para mí, no entendía porque me sentía así, él es sólo un maestro, mi maestro, pero él era diferente a todos, es tan lindo, tiene algo que lo hace especial. Aunque suene extraño, creo que fue su carácter lo que me volvió loco. Me había prometido no volver a mis ondas homosexuales, aparte, él es tan delicado, dudaba que quisiera con alguien como yo, no tenía esperanzas, lo único que me quedaba es ser un chico normal.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, no podía concentrarme en mis tareas, anhelaba la hora de volverlo a ver, pero lo único que no quería era volverme a enamorar, más burlas, más de todo, mi cabeza explotaba con preguntas sin respuestas, por lo que preferí irme a dormir. Me recosté en la cama mientras miraba al techo, imaginándome la cara de Gerard en el momento que me regañó y solté una pequeña risa, hasta que me quedé dormido.

-

**-Continuará-.**

• Bueno, aquí llega el fin del primer capítulo. Después subiré el segundo, gracias por leerlo y sobre todo, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen Review :).

¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** Esperanza.

• Por fin terminé el segundo capítulo, se me había olvidado que tenía este fanfict en espera, pero bueno, lo terminé y estoy muy conforme con el trabajo que hice, ya que no estaba escuchando música cuando lo escribí (Nota: Yo siempre escribo escuchando música, así que me es difícil hacerlo cuando no escucho). Espero que a ustedes también les guste, gracias por leerme.

-

Al día siguiente, por fin había amanecido, la noche fue muy larga para mí, casi no pude dormir, lo único que tenía en mi mente era que en unas horas vería a mi Gerard, estaba emocionado, demasiado diría yo, nunca me había pasado algo así y mucho menos tan rápido. Me bañé, me vestí y salí de mi casa para tomar el autobús. Cuando llegué a la preparatoria, todos mis amigos me veían muy pensativo, por lo que me molestaban, y me decían que estaba enamorado. ¿Yo, enamorado?, ¡no lo creo!, aunque no me molestaría estar enamorado, siempre y cuando fuera de Gerard.

En fin, saltando muchas de las cursilerías que pensaba en esos momentos, llegó la hora de ir a mi clase de música, lo que me puso feliz, rápidamente fuí al salón, no quería que se me fuera a hacer tarde de nuevo, iba a tener dos hermosas horas para pasarla con él, no podía desaprovecharlas. Iba corriendo, de la emoción no me dí cuenta que un muchacho estaba precisamente enfrente de mí, lo que hizo que chocara con él y ambos calleramos al suelo, no estabamos uno arriba del otro, eso ubiera sido muy malo, sólo mi mochila cayó encima de mí, con muchísimos de mis libros si mal no recuerdo eran demasiados.

Tomé mi mochila y me levanté rápidamente, antes de que alguien me viera ahí en el suelo y se burlara de mí, por suerte nadie estaba por los pasillos en esos momentos. Ví al muchacho con el que había chocado, su nombre era Mikey Way, sí, el hermano de Gerard, pero en ese tiempo yo no sabía que lo era, aunque igual reconocí algo de parecido, obviamente Gerard era muchísimo más lindo que Mikey.

-Deberías tener más cuidado ¿Sabes?-. Me dijo Mikey mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

-Sí, lo siento, venía demasiado distraído-

-Me doy cuenta, pero no te preocupes-. Me sonrió amigablemente. -Mi nombre es Mikey Way-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Frank Iero-

-El gusto es todo mío-

-¡Oh!, se me hace tarde, lo siento Mikey, debo irme, ojalá podamos vernos después-

-Sí, lo mismo digo...-

Noté algo extraño en Mikey, pero no quería pensar en nada, sólo qería llegar a ver a Gerard, se me había vuelto a hacer tarde, sabía que me iba a ir muy mal, pero no importaba, de todas formas me gustaba verlo enojado. Llegué al salón y, sí, ya había empezado la clase, toqué la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar, Gerard abrió la puerta, negó con la cabeza y me miró muy molesto, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no sabía si sentirme bien por volverlo a ver o sentirme asustado ya que estaba demasiado enojado conmigo, mi voz estaba algo temblorosa pero aún así traté de hablarle.

-Profesor, ¿Puedo entrar?- Le dije mientras empezaba a sentir mis mejillas algo calientes, oh no, estaba apunto de sonrojarme, sería algo demasiado comprometedor, mis compañeros se burlarían de mí, yo no quería eso, aparte Gerard se daría cuenta de lo que siento hacía él. Miré a Gerard algo nervioso y esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, entra ¿Qué más puedo hacer?-

Me respondió con el mismo tono de voz enérgico con el qe me había hablado la primera vez que me regañó. Yo sólo fuí a sentarme, sabía el regaño que me esperaba, sí, debería acostumbrarme a que me insulte, seguro mi castigo sería más largo, pero no me importaba, así podría pasar más tiempo a solas con él, conocerlo y mirarlo. En fin, después de qe me senté, mis compañeros murmuraban entre sí, nunca supe que tanto decían, Gerard se me acercó poniendose enfrente de mí, su expresión parecía bastante molesta, y me dijo con un tono de voz muy fuerte y seco a la vez.

-Otra vez tarde, ¿Qué no conoces la palabra puntualidad?, espero que estés consiente que por tus actos tendrás que quedarte toda la semana una hora después de clases-

Yo sólo voltié a verlo, nunca había sentido mi cara tan caliente, me sonrojé demasiado al pensar que estaría una semana completa con él a solas, después ví a mis compañeros que reían despacio, y traté de esconder mi cara mirando a lugares sin importancia, no quería que mis compañeros y mucho menos Gerard viera como me estaba poniendo, aunque bueno, supongo que en ese momento si de dio cuenta. Me miró fijamente y me dijo, aún con esa hermosa voz molesta, que me encanta.

-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir-

Cuando las clases terminaron, todos mis compañeros salieron del salón, yo, como ya había dicho, tuve que quedarme, y como también había dicho, no me molestaba. Gerard se acercó a mí y sonrió levemente, su sonrisa es diferente, esa sonrisa no la cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?, tendremos mucho tiempo para estar solos, ¿Cierto?- Me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

-Así es, ¿Qué le parece si mejor me deja salir temprano?- Trataba de esconder mi interés.

-No, por supuesto que no, yo necesito que estés aquí, aparte, creo que después se nos ocurrirá algo para hacer. Toma tu guitarra y ponte a tocar algo-

-Sí, como usted diga, profesor-

Tomé mi guitarra, mis manos estaban temblando, era algo difícil tocar así, él me estaba viendo directamente a mí, yo quería sorprenderlo, así qe hice lo posible por tocar bien, pero mi intento falló, así es, lo que toqué era un completo asco, la peor melodía que pude tocar en mi vida. Yo sólo miré a Gerard con algo de pena, él me sonrió, se puso detrás de mí y tomó mis manos lentamente, con una de ellas acomodó mis dedos en los trastes de la guitarra en los que debían estar y la otra mano la acarició, me paré dejando la guitarra en la silla y lo miré directo a sus ojos brillantes, no sabía que hacer, tenía al hombre que hacía mi corazón latir de esa forma tan hermosa, nunca olvidaré ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa, profesor?- Dije tartamudeando un poco, los nervios no me permitían hablar bien.

-Hmm nada, Frank. ¿Porqué lo dices?-

Agarró una de mis manos y con la otra acarició mis mejillas, yo sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho, latía tan pero tan rápido, nunca me había sentido así, era una nueva experiencia para mí.

-¿Sabes algo?, tengo ganas de hacer algo desde hace tiempo, Frank, es una sensación extraña, quiero probar algo, pero no sé si esté bien o mal-

-¿Qué quiere probar?- Le pregunté con mucha dificultad.

-Esto...- Tocó mis labios con su dedo índice y sonrió, se acercó a mi oído lentamente y me dijo con una voz muy suave y tranquila. -Tus labios-

Recordar eso hace que me emocione, ¡ah!, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, tenerlo así, dispuesto a besarme, no sabía que responder, así que mejor me quedé callado, a veces mis expresiones dicen más que mil palabras. Estaba todo sonrojado, sentía mi cara caliente, se acercó a mis labios y me besó. Tomé su hombro y le correspondí, se pegó a mí y me agarró de la cintura, profundisando más el beso, pero sin dejar a un lado la forma tierna en que lo hacía. Hasta que reaccioné y me separé de él, seguíamos abrazados y yo lo miraba directamente a los ojos, tenía miedo, ¿Qué tal si alguien nos veía?, y eso le traería problemas a Gerard y también a mí.

-¡Profesor!, ¡¿P-porqué hizo eso?!- Dí unos pasos hacía atrás, tocando mis labios.

-¿Qué no es obvio, Frank?-

-¡Ahh! no quiero pensar nada, ¡me voy!, nos vemos mañana-

Tomé mi guitarra y salí corriendo del salón, con una enorme satisfacción, se volvió realidad, él y yo, juntos por unos segundos, todo pasó tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento, ohh, me gustó muchísimo.

-

**-Continuará-.**

• Ya empecé el tercer capítulo, ando medio inspirada, así que espero terminarlo pronto, dejen review :D.

Saludos gente.


End file.
